


Too Smart for Your Own Good

by nihilistshiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Butt Plugs, Camboy Lance, College Setting, Lingerie, M/M, Piercings, School Uniforms, Semi-Public Sex, Teacher/Student, Uniforms, shance kinkfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: Camboy Lance slips away from class to shoot a special video for his best client — @SpaceDaddy69.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 179





	Too Smart for Your Own Good

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH!!! Please enjoy this contribution to #shancekinkfest 2020! This is a collab with my love [Pink Contrail](https://twitter.com/pinkontrail) and you NEED to see her amazing art for this fic!!
> 
> [Check out Pink's art here!](https://twitter.com/pinkontrail/status/1313886978933501953?s=20)
> 
> Have fun!!

Lance’s sneakers squeaked on the tile floor, echoing around the long hallway as he scurried away from his afternoon physics class. He had a 20-minute break during the four-hour-long class, and he intended to make the most of it.

Lance looked around, knocking on the door to the single-stall restroom and slipping inside when he got no response.

Lance hung his backpack on the familiar hook notched in the back of the heavy wooden door; his bland grey hoodie shaded rose beneath the ancient fluorescent light. This part of the school was untouched by lavish renovations, instead expanding into a labyrinth over the years. There where quirky spaces like this left behind, often forgotten by the campus masses.

The lock slid into place with a familiar thud, and Lance let out a sigh of relief. He always hummed with adrenaline whenever @SpaceDaddy69 asked him for a public scene. Usually, he waited until after most classes were over, but he was supposed to go out with Hunk and Pidge, and he needed the tip money he’d get from a new upload. 

Three weeks ago, at the start of the semester, Lance found this bathroom tucked away and decided to develop a plan to make use of it.

Especially since Space Daddy was his most generous patron.

Lance looked at himself in the mirror, turning left and right, quickly envisioning his look. He was already wearing thigh high stockings and a lacy lingerie set — the latest and most extravagant in a series of gifts from Space Daddy.

He watched his fingers toyed with his belt, his hands slipping beneath his hoodie to tweak his nipple piercings below the lace. He liked to get himself hard before a scene. Liked to develop intimacy with his body.

Lance unbuttoned his jeans and tugged off his jacket, neatly folding each garment and tucking them away in his bag. He took stock of his supplies, crammed between textbooks and crunched papers — a medium-sized bottle of lube, a jeweled butt plug, a schoolgirl uniform, and of course, his piece de resistance, a cherry-flavored lollipop.

He quickly shimmied into his costume, watching himself undress in the bathroom mirror so he could appreciate his own lean frame. The ridiculously skimpy outfit was an online purchase, and it didn’t even cover his nipple piercings as they glinted through the bralette. 

The thong cut high on his sharp hipbones, his belly ring twinkling above the waistband of the ridiculously short skirt. He fastened two barrettes in his hair and unwrapped the sucker, popping it into his moth.

Lance checked his work in the mirror, snapping a few thirst shots as a teaser. Over the past few months, he learned to make the most out of each shoot. He needed to send them to Space Daddy, too, as a thank you.

He decided to shoot the first part of his scene in front of the mirror, setting his phone against the wall so that the shot included him and his reflection. Lance started by teasing himself, his cock already hard and lifting the micro skirt. 

“Hey, daddy,” he purred into the camera. He spoke to Space Daddy, but the generic endearment appealed to the majority of Lance’s clientele.

He curled his tongue around the lollipop, using it to gloss his lips. “I miss you.”

Lance slid his hand beneath his panties, wrapping his fingers around his erection and squeezing, his pinky flicking the small ring adorning the base of his cock. 

The sucker muffled his whimper as he began stroking himself, his eyes glued to his phone as he watched the recording, his reflection spread out in infinite. He liked the look of it and grabbed the lube, spreading it on his fingers. 

Lance turned, his ass facing the camera, goosebumps breaking out on his exposed undercarriage. He reached back, one hand pulling his thong to the side while the lubricated digits began to tease his rim.

He gasped, the sound escaping around the lollipop, his index finger dipping inside. It had been a few days since Lance climaxed, and it was surprisingly easy for him to tease himself. One finger became two, and he was arching back onto his hand before long, making a show for the camera.

Lance was too eager and aware that he needed to sneak back to his class before the quiz at the end. It wasn’t worth a ton of points, but he wanted to get all A’s this semester. Thoughts of his class casually turned to his teacher — Professor Shiro. 

The man was too hot to be an academic, with his sharp jawline and smokey eyes. He was made all the more handsome by the blazers and glasses he insisted on wearing. Lance scrambled to grab the plug, squirting it with lube. 

He shivered as the metal tip breached his entrance. The lace was rubbing against his cock in all the right ways, his mouth pursing around the sucker, sticky sweet dribble seeping from his lips as his moans broke free.

Lance looked over his shoulder, gazing half-lidded into his phone camera and fucking himself slowly so that the stretch of his rim was more pronounced. He worked himself until his muscles were on the verge of cramping, at which point he inserted the plug and stood.

“I think we need a change of scenery,” he murmured, smirking at the camera.

He scooped up his phone and walked to the stall, positioning himself on the toilet, one sneaker propped up on the seat. His back curved, exposing himself in just the right way. Lance shifted the thong, tucking his cock beneath the waistband to add delicious friction. 

“Oh, fuck,” Lance sighed as he pulled on the plug, his thighs quivering in response.

He held the sucker in the pocket of his cheek, his teeth clenched as he began to move in languid strokes, pulling the bulbous plug out and thrusting it back in place. 

Behind him, Lance could make out graffiti on the wall that he wrote last week:  _ Prof Shiro is HOT _

A feline grin curled his lips, and Lance closed his eyes, imagining his instructor bending him over the desk and fucking him in the classroom. With the way he filled out a pair of dress pants, Professor Shiro had to have a nice body.

Lance pictured that body slamming into his own, fantasizing about Professor Shiro’s big frame pinning him down, his hand wrapped around Lance’s throat. 

Lance was lost to his daydream, holding the phone steady out of habit as his other hand pumped furiously. 

“ _ Daddy _ ,” Lance whined through his teeth, his cock twitching as his body tightened. 

Lance opened his eyes so that his audience could see the need in their crystal blue depths. He knew Space Daddy and a few others enjoyed watching his expressions as he came, but at that moment, Lance pretended he was coming for Professor Shiro. 

Lance shoved the plug in deep as cum spurted from his eager cock. 

“Daddy!” he sobbed, biting down on the stick of the lollipop while waves of pleasure crashed over him. 

Lance grinned, floating back down to himself. “That went well. Hope you enjoyed the show.”

He blew a kiss to the camera and pressed ‘stop.’ 

Lance let out a long sigh, his muscles aching, ass sore. It had been fun, and his cheeks were still warm from his inappropriate thoughts about his professor, who he was going to have to face when he finally went back to class.

Time was not on his side, and Lance rushed to get a few photos of himself covered in cum before he cleaned up. He was late getting back from the break, and the entire class stared at him as he entered.

“Mr. McClain.” Shiro’s low rasp made Lance’s stomach do a slow flip.

“Professor,” Lance managed to squeak. 

“Please, take your seat.”

Lance felt eyes from the entire class him as he walked to an empty desk in the front row, and when he licked his lips, he realized that they still tasted like cherry. He sat down, pulling out his phone and a notebook and a pen. 

“Now, where were we…”

Shiro got back to his lecture, and Lance exhaled.

He snuck a peak down to his blurry reflection on the screen, and it confirmed that his mouth was fire engine red. Lance looked like he’d been blowing the Koolaid man, and he had to bite those cherry lips to keep a laugh from escaping.

He took notes for a while, doing his best to pay attention. He checked his phone and remembered the thirst pics he’d taken in the bathroom. There were a few good shots, and he selected his favorite one, attaching it in a private message to Space Daddy.

_ Made today’s update special for you daddy ;) _

Lance hit send, and a split second later Professor Shirogane’s phone dinged. Lance’s eyes shot up. That had to be a coincidence, right? He watched as Shiro opened his phone. 

He seemed to stare at the screen for an eternity, oblivious to the class around him. Then Shiro lifted his piercing gaze to meet Lance’s, and they stared at each other for a lengthy pause, energy crackling between them as the unspoken truth unfurled like a cloud of incense, the rest of the classroom falling away.

Lance felt the floor fall out from under him, his earlier fantasies colliding with his discovery. The panties Shiro had bought for him were still wet with the cum in that photo. A thousand thoughts raced through his head, but all Lance could do was gawk.

Then Shiro cleared his throat and continued with the lecture. At the end of class, Shiro handed out the quiz, and he leaned down and whispered in Lance’s ear.

“I need you to stay after class.”

Lance looked up, still in disbelief. He swallowed hard, barely able to find his voice. 

“Yes, daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! We are planning a few other fics for kinkfest, so follow us on Twitter for more!
> 
> [Pink Contrail](https://twitter.com/pinkontrail)  
> [Nihilist Shiro](https://twitter.com/NihilistShiro)


End file.
